Cherry Blossom and Lily
by TamoraSky
Summary: Sango's scared, but of what? RE-UPLOADED!


_'1,2,3, Push' the midwife had said, her words were followed by my mother's screams and then a cry of a baby, my little brother Kohaku. _

_'Oka-san' I walked over to my mother, she looked so….weak. _

_'Sango' she took my hand_

_'you need to take care of him, alright?' my mother smiled weakly, but me being 6 years old still did not understand what she meant_

_'but Oka-san you'll be with me to take care of him' I had responded with_

_'no sweetheart I'm…..afraid not….I need to sleep a bit' those were her last words to me. I never cried so much in my life. _

…_._

I sit in me and Miroku's hut in Kaede's village, I'm hugging my knees, scared to death of what could happen. Miroku is gone to do another exorcism with Inuyasha, I start to cry. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders, I look up, Miroku's sitting next to me. I didn't notice him come home.

'Miroku' I look at him

'it's alright I'm here' He holds me closer, I wrap my arms around him and start to sob

'I'm…..not…..ready….yet' I say in-between sobs

'ready for what?' Miroku asks

'a baby' I cry

'Sango' Miroku pulls out of our hug to look at me

'your not?' he inquires

'I think so' I start to cry again

'aww Sango' he pulls me close again

'I know your mother died giving birth to Kohaku, but your not her. You're Sango and I'll be there when you give birth' He kisses the top of my head

'really?' I look up at him

'of course' Miroku laughs and I join in to

'we're going to be parents' I hear Miroku whisper.

….

I lay in bed, unable to sleep, I look to the side and Miroku isn't there, he was called to do a exorcism….again. I'm still scared about the baby coming but with Miroku's promise 9 months ago I am comforted. As soon as I'm about to fall asleep I feel a sharp pain. I scream just as my mother had and I know it's time. I continue to scream hoping someone will hear me.

'Sango?' I hear I voice

'Rin! go get Kaede' I tell her, Rin runs out of the hut. A few minuets after she returned with Kaede and Shippo followed.

'ok Rin get me lots of hot water ok?' Kaede says, Rin runs out again

'ok Sango, you're doing a good job, just keep at it as we deliver this baby' Kaede says

'wai-' I'm cut off with yet another screen

'Miroku, I want Miroku to be here' I gasp

'Sango, if we don't deliver this baby soon, you or the baby's life could be in danger' Kaede informs me, as Rin returns

'Shippo, go find Miroku' I order him

'you can count on me. Sango' and with that Shippo ran out

'Rin go support her' Kaede tells Rin

'Hai!' Rin comes to my side and takes my hand

'ok Sango, 1,2,3, push' Kaede repeats those words over and over again just as the midwife had done for my mother, I feel bad for Rin for I am probably crushing her hand. I see the sun starting to come up just as I hear cries

'it's a baby girl' Kaede smiles I smile back. But my smile is cut short again when the same pain comes again, I let out a scream

'Rin take the baby' Kaede says

'Hai!' Rin lets go of my hand and takes my newborn baby girl from Kaede's hands

'ok one more…unless their triplets' Kaede gets ready once more

'triplets?' I hope to the gods not

'ok Sango, same thing over again. 1,2,3 push' Kaede once more repeats the same words each and everyone of them followed by my screams

'_where was Miroku?'_ I think to myself before I had to start pushing again. It took untill the sun was fully in the sky before both of my girls were safely into this world.

'Sango!' Miroku runs into the hut and sits next to were I'm laying

'Miroku, we had two girls' I smile just as my mother had that day she left us

'yes, yes we did' he takes my hand and kisses it, tears falling from his eyes

'Miroku? why are you crying? I'm not going anywhere' I sit up

'Sango' he hugs me just as he had that night 9 months ago

'Sango, Miroku you have two healthy baby girls' Kaede hands the younger to me and the older to Miroku

'we'll name them…Sakura and Sayuri' Miroku smiles and I agree. Miroku leans over a plants a kiss on my lips.

'our Cherry Blossom and our Small Lily' I whisper.


End file.
